Happy Birthday !
by Daya's Girl
Summary: For my friend...Read and review


**A/n: Heya Guyss ! I am here with a new story. This story is dedicated to my dear frend Subhsresaha(SS). **

**Happy Birthday swthrt ! Wish you a happy and great year ahead ! May all your dreams come true. This story is a gift on your birthday and a treat from me for your recent achievement. I wish that you get success in every walk of life. Hope that this attempt of mine will make you smile a bit wider on your special day. God bless you today and always..! **

**Ab chapter padho…..**

A girl was sleeping in her room. A cute smile was on her face. She woke up from her dreamy world on the ring of her phone. She was still sleeppyyy and so received the call….

Sree- Hello !

Voice- Haaapppyyy Birrttthhhdaayyyy Sreeee…!

It took a few seconds for her to realize the voice….

Sree- Roooo….tum?

Roo- Haan main…kyun tujhe kisi aur ke call ka intezar tha kya?

Sree- Arey….arey nahi re…..main toh abhi uthi hu tere call pe. How are you ? And Vineet kaisa hai?

Roo- Hum toh theek hain….tu bata…..baaki sab log kaise hain?

Sree- Sab theek hain. But haan main tumhe aur vineet ko miss kar rahi hu.

Roo- Haan Yaar…..miss toh main bhi kar rahi hu but…..its okay. Mission bhi toh zaruri hai na. Milenge jaldi hi. Vineet ne promise kiya hai ki ye mission hone ke baad hum fir se Mumbai aayenge.

Sree- Haan….bilkul.

They chatted and soon they hung up. Sree went to get freshen up and then left for the bureau. In the meantime , she had check her phone almost ten times so as to check whether he had called her not.

_**Sree'POV: Wo kaise mera birthday bhul sakte hain. Unhone kaha tha hum dinner pe jayenge. Lekin abhi tak phone bhi nahi aaya. Wo special days kabhi nahi bhulte. …Par aaj phone bhi nahi kiya…huhh….ab baat nahi karungi unse.**_

Soon, she reached bureau and then lab. Everyone in the lab wished her.

DrS- Happy birthday Bachche…..!

Sree(smiled)- Thank you Sir ! Aaj ka din toh sach mein acha jayega.

DrS- Wo kaise?

Sree(Smiled)- Sir….ek toh subah subah Ruhana ka call aaya. Aur uske baad aapki wishes mil gayi. Din toh achcha hi hoga na.

DrS(Smiled)- Arey bachchi….meri wishes toh hamesha tumhare saath hai.

Tarika and Vaibhav also wished her. Meanwhile, 2 people entered the lab.

Girl- Happy Birthday Sree !

Sree turned and hugged the girl.

Sree- Tumhe yaad tha pree?

Priya(smiled)- Ofcourse…tumhara special din main kaise bhul sakti hu.

Dushyant- Haan Ji…..ye mujhe bhul sakti hai par tumhara birthday nahi.

Priya(glared at him)- Acha….tumko kab bhuli main?

Dushyant(naughtily)- Kabhi fursat mein bataunga. Sahi waqt ka intezaar hai. Filhal tum jo dene aayi thi wo do.

Sree- Ek minute ….kis waqt ki baat ho rahi hai …haan?

Dushyant- Jab waqt aayega tab bata denge.

Priya nodded and gave her small box as her gift. Sree looked around as if searching for someone…..A smile crept on Priya and Dushyant's face…

Priya- Sree….jise tum dhundh rahi ho wo abhi tak aaye nahi. Hopefully jaldi aa jayenge.

Sree(nervously)- Main….main kisko dhundhungi Pree….tum bhi na.

Priya(naughtily)- Tum kisko dhundh rahi ho ye yahan par sabko pata hai. So….sharmao mat.

Sree(blushed lightly)- Uffo….kya bol rahi hai tu?

Dushyant- Jee…ye mere dost ki baat kar rahi hai…..Senior Inspector Kavin.

DrS- Haan bhai….ek kum tha kya jo dusra bhi aa gaya.

Dushyant- Kya matlab Sir…?

DrS- Matlab ye Dushyant …..ki tumhare Abhijeet Sir kam the kya jo ab ye bhi aa gaye.

All laughed out while Sree was blushing.

Tarika- Kya Sir…Aapko bhi na Abhijeet ki baat kiye bina chain nahi milta na…

DrS- Kya karu…..ek wo hi toh hai jisse ladne ka maza aata hai mujhe. Aur ab ek aur aa gaya Kavin….Tumhare CID walon ko kya meri betiyan hi milti hai kya…..Aur koi nahi mil sakti inko. Jab dekho aa jaate hain hume pareshan krne.

Dushyant(laughed)- Arey Sir….Mujhe kyun bol rahe ho …..Maine aapki beti ko nahi churaya. Mujhe mat boliye.

DrS- Excuse me …Aap bhul rahe hain ki yahan par kaam karne wali har ladki DrSalunkhe ki beti hai. Mera matlab sirf Tarika ya Sree se nhi…sabse hai…Samjhe tum?

Dushyant(a sweet smile)- Arey Sir….aap bura mat maaniye…..Sorry Sir.

DrS- Acha jao maaf kiya. Agli baar meri betiyon ko kuch kaha na toh mujhse bura kuch nahi hoga.

Dushyant – Haan…haan Sir…..kuch nahi kahunga. Waise hum to Sree ko gift dene aaye the. Chalo Pree….Sab log aa gaye honge.

He grabbed her hand while Pree turned to Sree….

Pree- Don't worry ….jaldi aayenge wo.

Sree- Pree….chup ho ja bas. Unhe toh yaad bhi nahi hoga.

Priya laughed and moved out with Dushyant.

_**In the Bureau….**_

Abhijeet , DaReya , Sachin , RajVi and Freddy were there. Nikhil and Pankaj had gone to the headquarters for some work. Meanwhile, PreeYant entered the bureau.

Abhijeet- Arey …tum dono kahan gaye the?

Priya- Sir….wo aaj DrSree ka birthday hai na toh usey wish karne gaye the.

Shreya- Arey haan….maine toh usey wish bhi nahi kiya.

Daya- Jab waqt mile tab wish kar dena.

Meanwhile, Priya's phone beeped. She opened the message and a smile crept on her face. Dushyant noticed her and moved towards her….

Dushyant- Kya baat hai…..aisi smile toh mere msgs padhkar bhi nahi karti ho phir abhi kiska msg aaya?

Priya(smiled)- Ohh ! Kisi ko jalan hui…not bad!

Dushyant(looked in her eyes)- Oye…..kisi ko jalan nahi hui. Tum ye batao ki kiska message tha?

Priya(laughed)- Aapke dost ka.

Dushyant- Kavin ka?

Priya nodded smilingly.

Dushyant- Kya bola wo idiot? Mujhe hamesha fasata tha….aaj tum fas gayi.

Priya- Unhone bola hai ki wo aaj bureau nahi aayenge aur hume Sree ko Hotel Sunshine mein leke jaana hai…tonight 8 pm.

Dushyant- Ohho….toh sahab kuch bada plan kar rahe hai. Mazaa aayega.

Priya- Haan….Par Sree ko kaise le jayenge. I guess uske uski frends ke saath plan hai shayad.

Dushyant- Tum kyun fikar kar rahi ho….main hu na. You don't need to worry until and unless Dushyant is here.

Priya laughed at his actions. Soon , al were busy due to a case. But it was a short case , so they were free by 7:00pm.

Sree was sad as Kavin didn't call her all day long. Priya saw her sad and went to her….

Priya- Hey Sree….Kya hua?

Sree- Kuch nahi Pree…..Tum bolo. Tum Dushyant Sir ke saath nahi gayi?

Priya(smiled)-Nope….i thought to come with you. Waise tum kyun udaas ho? Kavin Sir ne call nahi kiya kya ?

Sree(angrily)- Naam mat lo unka. Subah se ek bhi phone nahi. Last Sunday ko mujhse kaha ki hum dinner pe jayenge aur khub enjoy karenge. Lekin aaj…aaj sab bhul gaye. Kaise kehte the na Kavin …the Great kuch nhi bhulta lekin dekho….bhul gaye.

Priya- Arey baba re…..itna gussa ? :o Wo bhi hamare cute se Kavin sir pe…..very bad Sree…

Sree- Cute honge wo tumhare liye….mere liye nahi…Ye dusri baar hua hai jab wo promise karke bhule hai. Is baar baat nahi karungi unse.

Priya- (hold her hands)- rey Sree….Kuch kaam hoga. Aur waise bhi Sir ko koi kaam tha bhi. Unhone nahi kiya toh tum kar lo.

Sree- Is baar main nahi karungi Pree…Aur Byee….Mujhe kuch kaam hai.

Sree took a taxi and left. Priya was watching her when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned and found Dushyant on bike.

Dushyant- Chalo…let's Go. Kavin wait kar raha hoga.

Priya- Sree sach mein naraz hai Kavin Sir se.

Dushyant(Smiled)- Don't worry sab theek ho jayega. Kavin hai na.

Priya- Haan…aur hum bhi hai un dono ke liye….hai na?

Dushyant- Ofcourse.

So , they went off to Kavin's place. Kavin was there waiting for them.

Kavin- Badi derr laga di yaar tumne.

Priya- Aapki DrSree ka gussa jhelkar aa rahi hu aur aap hain ki keh rahe ahin derr kar di.

Kavin(surprised)- Baap re..…..sach mein gussa hai wo?

Dushyant- Haan bohot zyada gussa hai wo. Keh rahi thi ki Kavin se baat nahi karungi. Aur keh rahi thi manane se bhi nahi maanungi.

Kavin got tensed while Dushyant enjoyed his expressions. S

Kavin- Bahut mushkil ho gayi yaar….aaj toh mila bhi nahi usse. Kasam se priya , Purvi , Shreya se bhi tez chaanta padta hai uska…..kya hoga mera…bacha le bhai.

Preeyant laughed out loud on his actions and expressions. Kavin looked at them confused…

Kavin- Huhh….tum dono ko hasi aa rahi hai….yahan mujhe tension ho rahi hai.

Dushyant(controlling laugh)- Mere bhai….tera abhi ye haal hai toh agar Doctor Sree ne sach mein tujhe thappad maara toh kya hoga. …..bas wohi imagine kar raha tha.

Kavin- Beta Dushyant….kuch waqt pehle tera bhi yahi haal tha….bhul gaya?

Dushyant- Arey nahi re…..khair ab tu ye batayega yahan kyun bulaya?

Kavin- Arey haan….baitho yahan.(to Priya)- Priya….tum Sree ko phone karo aur usko bolo ki Hotel Sunshine pe aaye. Kehna ki mujhe goli lagi hai. Uske baad main dekh lunga.

Priya nodded and called Sree. Sree was sad and angry on Kavin. She picked up the phone…

Sree- Dekho Pree ….mujhe Kavin sir ke baare mein koi baat nahi karni. Plz mat phone karo mujhe.

Priya- Arey baba…..suno toh. Kavin Sir ko Goli lagi hai.

Sree(shocked)- Kyaa….? Kaise ?

Priya- Haan…..tum jldi se jldi Sunshine Hospital aao.

Sree(panicked)- Acha main ….main aati hu. Plz dhyan rakhna.

She disconnected the phone. On the other hand….

Priya- Dekha Sir…..wo kitni pareshan ho gayi. Dekhna ro rahi hogi.

Kavin(smiled)- Don't worry yaar….main sab theek kar dunga. Bas tum Usey Hotel ki terrace par le aana.

Priya- As per your order Sir.

Kavin(irritated)- Yaar….ye kya baar baar Sir bol rahi ho. Hum off-duty hai tum mujhe Kavin bula sakti ho.

Dushyant- Haan…tum isey KV bula sakti ho.

Kavin(glared at Dushyant)- Oyee….KV sirf Sree bolti hai. Tum mujhe kavin hi bolo.

Priya(smiled)- Okay...main aapko bolti hu. Chalega?

Kavin(smiled)- Daudega. Acha …ab chalo.

Soon, they all moved towards Hotel Sunshine. Pree was standing there worried and tensed. Sree hurried to her.

Sree- Pree….Kavin theek toh hai na ? Goli kahan lagi hai? Zyada chot toh nahi aayi?

Priya smiled on her concern.

Priya- Chalo mere saath.

She took her towards the hotel. Sree was confused.

Sree- Hum hotel mein kyun ja rahe hain ?

Pree- Bohot sawal karti ho tum. Chup chap chalo.

They entered the hotel and made there way to a hall. Priya asked her to wait there and she moved away. She waited for a while but priya didn't came up. Suddenly , lights went off and a strong hand pulled her inside. At the same time , the lights came and she was shocked to see the person. He made her stand.

Sree- Aap ? Aap theek toh hain? Pree ne bataya aapko goli lagi?

She moved her hands on his chest and face. He smiled at her . She looked at him…

Sree- Tumhe hasi aa rahi hai aur yahan main pareshan hu.

Kavin- Abhi tak toh naraz thi aur ab mere liye pareshan ho. Tumhe toh naraz hona chahiye.

Sree left his hand with a jerk.

Sree- Haan….naraz hu tumse. Subah se call bhi nahi kiya…na message kiya. Aur ab ye natak ? Iska kya matlab hai ?

She had tears in her eyes. Kavin noticed them and made her face himself.

Kavin- Natak nahi karta toh mujhe kaise pata chalta ki tummujhse kitna pyaar krti ho. Aur ab chalo mere saath…

Sree- Kahin nhi jaana mujhe.

Kavin- Koi baat nahi main utha ke le jaunga.

He moved forward and picked her in his arms and moved to the terrace. As they reached there, he tied a cloth on her eyes and whispered….

Kavin- I know….ab jo hoga usse tumhari narazgi door ho jayegi.

He hold her hand and moved . Sree smiled at his gesture. After a while, he removed the cloth and Sree was mesmerized to see the view.

It was an arrangement of candle-light dinner. The place was decorated with heart shaped balloons. One side it was written

"_**Happy Birthday Sree" **_

She looked around and happy tears leaked down her looked around for him but was surprised to find him sitting on his knees.

"_**Sree…..I know maine aaj tumhe bahut sataya. Par kya karu jo khushi aur muskaan abhi tumhare chehre par hai wahi mujhe saari zindagi dekhni hai. Aaj main is khaas mauke par ek baar phir se tumse kuch puchna chahta hu. Kya tum aaj se , abhi se meri zindagi mein aakar meri zindagi ko aur colourful banaogi? Will You Marry me ? "**_

Sree was standing surprised and was just staring at him. She nodded her head in YES. He smiled and slipped a diamond ring in her finger and stood up. She hugged him tight.

Sree- Thank you so much. Aaj ka birthday meri life ka best birthday tha.

They separated and he kissed onher forehead.

Kavin- Thanks to tumhe hai jo tumne mujh jaise idiot ke saath apni zindagi bitane ka faisla kiya hai.

Sree(launghed)- Hey….idiot kisko bola tumne…..My kavin is not idiot. …samjhe tum.

He laughed and pulled her again in a hug. Meanwhile, all other came out clapping. KaviSree were shocked to see them.

Priya- Don't worry….hum aapki date kharab nahi karenge. Aap log enjoy kijiye. Hum bas Sree ko wish karne aaye the.

Soon, others left leaving them alone. Kavin took her to the table and there was her favourite cake. They cut the cake together and enjoyed each-other's company. Sree was happiest being with him. They were together late night enjoying and making each other feel special.

**A/n: How was this shubhi? I hope you'll like it :D **

**Happy birthday once again….have a happy day and a rocking year ahead and many more to come. Love yyou…take care….stay blessed ! **

**Doread and review ! **


End file.
